The present invention relates to a target hitting game machine in which targets being displaced from the back side toward the front side are hit by hands at the front side of a main game unit.
As a target hitting game machine has been known a game machine for hitting moles jumping out of the game machine.
In the aforementioned mole hitting game machine, whether or not a game player has hit the mole is detected to make only a 1-or-0 judgment, but no stepwise judgment is made in accordance with the hitting timing. Further, the moles are hit on a substantially horizontal plane at a specified height, and are not moved toward the game player. Thus, this game tends to lack ingenuity.
In view of the above problem residing in the prior art, an object of the present invention is to provide a target hitting game machine which makes a stepwise judgment in accordance with a hitting timing and provides a highly ingenuous game in which targets are moved toward a game player at a plurality of height positions.
In order to fulfill the above object, a target hitting game machine, according to the present invention, comprises a main game unit; at least three targets which are arrayed on the left and right sides of the front surface of the main game unit while being located at different height positions on at least one of the left and right sides, each of the targets is rotatably movable between a hitting position and a standby position; and a game result evaluating unit for evaluating a game result in accordance with a position of the target when hit by a player between the hitting position and the standby position.